Sisters Grimm and the Snow Queen
by Berserkangel
Summary: This is my first fanfic.It's all about the Grimms as they solve a mystery and get into something much bigger than they expect.Um..JUST READ IT PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.I dont own the Sisters GRimm,Michael Buckley does.I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction,please review and tell me what u think. IMPORTANT POINT:i am continueng a story another girl wrote,u can find it its called Unspeakable REasons,find it on page 16 of the fanfiction Sisters GRimm IT FIRST OR U WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY AT ALL.**

"I found this on the table in the hallway,Puck slipped it into your bag,"I said. Everyone in the car was looking at us now."She must have stolen 's no one else."Granny said,"So,what are we going to do now?"

"Well,"I said firmly,"we're going to catch her.I say we go back in right now".Granny shook her head."Liebling,we should go back home and think about 'll go back in tomorrow when she's away and see what we can she's in the Scarlet Hand."

"Fine,"I muttered. Uncle Jake turned the car into the driveway, and we all climbed out."Come on,let's do some we can find something about this Snow Queen."I ran to the house door and said the password,and we all walked in.I set down Trooper and started looking for any books on Granny's overstuffed shelves with info on "Shelly".I found the perfect one:"Tales of the Snow Queen". Puck said,"I'll be upstairs training my chimps,"and started walking up the grabbed his filthy sleeve."Oh no you don't. Liebling ,YOU are going to help us with the research."

Puck looked shocked. So did I. Granny had never,ever asked him to research with us before."Old lady,I'm is NO WAY you are getting me near those books! I'm allergic!!""Nonsense,"Granny said."Here's a book about the Snow Queen.I'm sure you can find something."I squeezed myself at the very end of the sat as far away as possible from each other.

In only 5 minutes,I was already submerged in the freezing world of the Snow ,on the other hand,was gagging as he flipped through the pages."How can you stand this stuff?!"he said."Ugh!"I glared at him."Quiet,fairy boy,"I said."I'm trying to think."I returned to my book,absentmindly petting Trooper.I was just reading the part of the little girl starting to look for her lost playmate when Puck said,"Grimm, what makes you _so obsessed_ with that dog?"I smiled wickidly."Nothing,"I said. "Maybe just the fact that he's not as smelly as a garbage dump and doesn't burp out the alphabet like someone I could name."

Puck scowled.I returned to the book,scanning the pages for any more info on the Snow was nothing that really helped,until i got to the final page.I small,cramped handwriting,someone had written a message.I craned my neck,reading it silently:

"DGHJGJUEN XJHDKNJK

OBHJBJHBHJBHJBHJBHJB

NUDNDUCHFHHFIHIUGSDDGFGM

TBLAHBOEGDHGDYY

TKJDUIHFDFUIHJHFUDIH

RJDFHIFRJNIKJIJJIFJDFHJOFUB

UREVBFKFPSHDHGHHGFVHF

SNJFUFBCHFJHVJFJJHJFHUFH

TJDFCUDHFDHVFHDHF

SJFFHFHBVHJFGBUVGBHBUHG

HDRVDDCDFOMKEDKJKSJ

EBCHDCFHVBFDB

LBDSCVFHFRHGBFHJB

LGDGHFCDGFYGDH

YBXHDSVFCHJBVJHFBDJ"

It looked like a bunch of gibberish!I felt my face get hot._Why couldn't anything just be clear and get to the point?_ I was sick and tired of codes and ,I had to show this to she could tell what it meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay.I dont own the Sisters GRimm,Michael Buckley does.I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction,please review and tell me what u think. IMPORTANT POINT:i am continueng a story another girl wrote,u can find it its called Unspeakable REasons,find it on page 16 of the fanfiction Sisters GRimm IT FIRST OR U WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY AT ALL.**

"I found this on the table in the hallway,Puck slipped it into your bag,"I said. Everyone in the car was looking at us now."She must have stolen 's no one else."Granny said,"So,what are we going to do now?"

"Well,"I said firmly,"we're going to catch her.I say we go back in right now".Granny shook her head."Liebling,we should go back home and think about 'll go back in tomorrow when she's away and see what we can she's in the Scarlet Hand."

"Fine,"I muttered. Uncle Jake turned the car into the driveway, and we all climbed out."Come on,let's do some we can find something about this Snow Queen."I ran to the house door and said the password,and we all walked in.I set down Trooper and started looking for any books on Granny's overstuffed shelves with info on "Shelly".I found the perfect one:"Tales of the Snow Queen". Puck said,"I'll be upstairs training my chimps,"and started walking up the grabbed his filthy sleeve."Oh no you don't. Liebling ,YOU are going to help us with the research."

Puck looked shocked. So did I. Granny had never,ever asked him to research with us before."Old lady,I'm is NO WAY you are getting me near those books! I'm allergic!!""Nonsense,"Granny said."Here's a book about the Snow Queen.I'm sure you can find something."I squeezed myself at the very end of the sat as far away as possible from each other.

In only 5 minutes,I was already submerged in the freezing world of the Snow ,on the other hand,was gagging as he flipped through the pages."How can you stand this stuff?!"he said."Ugh!"I glared at him."Quiet,fairy boy,"I said."I'm trying to think."I returned to my book,absentmindly petting Trooper.I was just reading the part of the little girl starting to look for her lost playmate when Puck said,"Grimm, what makes you _so obsessed_ with that dog?"I smiled wickidly."Nothing,"I said. "Maybe just the fact that he's not as smelly as a garbage dump and doesn't burp out the alphabet like someone I could name."

Puck scowled.I returned to the book,scanning the pages for any more info on the Snow was nothing that really helped,until i got to the final page.I small,cramped handwriting,someone had written a message.I craned my neck,reading it silently:

"DGHJGJUEN XJHDKNJK

OBHJBJHBHJBHJBHJBHJB

NUDNDUCHFHHFIHIUGSDDGFGM

TBLAHBOEGDHGDYY

TKJDUIHFDFUIHJHFUDIH

RJDFHIFRJNIKJIJJIFJDFHJOFUB

UREVBFKFPSHDHGHHGFVHF

SNJFUFBCHFJHVJFJJHJFHUFH

TJDFCUDHFDHVFHDHF

SJFFHFHBVHJFGBUVGBHBUHG

HDRVDDCDFOMKEDKJKSJ

EBCHDCFHVBFDB

LBDSCVFHFRHGBFHJB

LGDGHFCDGFYGDH

YBXHDSVFCHJBVJHFBDJ"

It looked like a bunch of gibberish!I felt my face get hot._Why couldn't anything just be clear and get to the point?_ I was sick and tired of codes and secrets. I had to show this to she could tell what it meant.

**Chap. 2**

**I'm not doing seperate chapters-i just cant figure out how this all of my chapters will nreally be on one very long scroll down,okay?**

**Unfortunately I d no own this wonderful,amazing,heavenly series,okay?**

We all sat in the living room frowned as she looked it over."Well,"she said,"at least we have a friend who might help with this.**Who do we know is good** with words?""Mirror!!"Daphne squealed."Come on!"We climbed up the stairs,Puck floating over us. At his waist he had strapped some of his famous glop grenades.I eyed them had a glint in his eye that I knew all too well."Don't even think about it, pus one of those bombs and you are one dead fairy."

We reached Mirror's room."WHO DARES INVADE MY SAN-Oh, good day,Relda!"The flames snuffed out as suddenly as if someone blew a candle**.**Granny stepped up to him.'Mirror,we need your you figure out this puzzle?We think it will help us with Shelly".Mirror took the yellowing journal."Hmm...Wait a moment please."He paced back and forth,muttering to himself."Sideways...Diagnol..Skip every 3 letters..."Finally he turned to us with a smile of pure triumph.**'I got it!'**he announced."You just have to **read it** downwards!'I** took** tye old journal and followed his instructions**.I**n the end,this is what we got:

DONT TRUST SHELLY

'Well that was a huge help," Jake grumbled.I couldn't had worked that hard and it was just a dumb message that we already knew!'Well,thank you,Mirror,'Granny said."You've been very helpful."Just a favor,"he said.

I stomped down the stairs and started petting Trooper.I needed something to take my mind off eyes strayed to the leash hanging n the wall.I glanced outside and saw that the weather was good and !!"GRANNY CAN I TRAIN TROOPER HOW TO WALK ON A LEASH?"I poked his head out of the kitchen wearing a KISS THE COOK apron and a ridonkulous chef hat."Sure!!"she yelled,"Just dont get killed,okay?"I and Red appeared in the living room out of nowhere,squealing,"Can we come?Can we come?""Sure,"I said."I'll be on th Internet-we need to find out how to train him".


End file.
